nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hisashi Nogami
or ) Kyoto, Japan|university = Osaka University of Arts}} Hisashi Nogami is a Deputy General Manager and Producer at Nintendo, and the current producer of the ''Animal Crossing'' and Splatoon series. History Nogami joined the company in 1994 during the Nintendo Dentsu Game Seminar. His first project was Yoshi's Island, where he worked on character and background design, including some of the enemies. He also worked on ''Yoshi's Story''; his experience on the ''Yoshi'' series would later make him supervise the series. He directed the first ''Animal Crossing'' along with Katsuya Eguchi, and, later on, he was the main director of ''Wild World'' and ''City Folk''. He was also involved on the ''Mii Channel'''' and the creation of the Mii system on the Wii, as well as the [[WaraWara Plaza|''WaraWara Plaza]] on Wii U. In 2013, he succeeded Eguchi as the manager of Nintendo EAD 2. In that position, he headed the development team of Splatoon, the first third-person shooter created by Nintendo. Currently, he serves as a Deputy General Manager for EPD and the main producer of the Animal Crossing and Splatoon series. '' at the January 2017 Nintendo Switch Presentation.]] List of games *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) ''- Character Designer *''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' (1995) - Designer *''Tetris Attack'' (SNES) (1996) - Advisor *''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) - C.G Character Designer *''Yoshi's Story'' (1997) - C.G Designer *''Banjo-Kazooie'' (1998) - Word Swooping *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2000) - Adviser *''Animal Crossing'' (2001) - Director *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (2002) - Map Support *''Animal Crossing e+'' (2003) - Director *''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' (2004) - Supervisor *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) - Director *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) - Supervisor *''Mii Channel'' (2006) - Director *''Wii Sports'' (2006) - Mii Support *''Wii Play'' (2006) - Mii Support *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) *''Personal Trainer: Walking'' (2008) - Mii Support *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (2008) - Director *''Tomodachi Collection'' (2009) - Mii Support *''WaraWara Plaza'' (2012) - Director *''Tomodachi Life'' (2013) - Mii Support *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) *''Splatoon'' (2015) - Producer *''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' (2015) - Producer *''Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival'' (2015) - Producer *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo'' (2016) - Producer *''Splatoon 2'' (2017) - Producer *''Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp'' (2017) - Supervisor *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Original Game Supervisor *''Animal Crossing: New Horizons'' (2020) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) * ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2006) * ''Wii Music'' (2008) * ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (2012) Interviews * N.O.M. Developer Interview (2000) * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp//nom/0112/pickup/interv/index.html N.O.M.: Animal Crossing] * [https://www.nintendo.co.jp//nom/0306/interv/index.html N.O.M.: Animal Crossing e+] * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp//nom/0511/12/index.html N.O.M.: Animal Crossing: Wild World] * [http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/wii_channels/0/3 Iwata Asks: Wii Channels] * Mii Channel Developer Interview (archived) * [http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/accf/0/0 Iwata Asks: Animal Crossing: City Folk] * [http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wiiu/splatoon/0/0 Iwata Asks: Splatoon] * [https://www.nintendo.com/super-nes-classic/interview-super-mario-world Super NES Classic Interviews: Super Mario World & Yoshi's Island] * [http://www.gdcvault.com/play/1024999/-Splatoon-and-Splatoon-2 GDC 2018: Splatoon & Splatoon 2] Category:Articles under Construction Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people Category:Directors Category:Producers